Vlad Goes To Sunnydale
by kellym01
Summary: set after erin leaves with malik, vlad goes to sunnydale to get some time alone and while patroling the city keeping the treaty, dusting mutts, he meets the slayer, her sister and angel how will they react when they find our vlad's the most powerful vampire in existence and read the prophecy plz R&R i don't own young dracula or buffy the vampire slayer
1. Chapter 1

Vlad was in Sunnydale, he needed to get away after what happened with Erin, he was staying in one of his dad's castles, from when he stayed in Sunnydale, he was patrolling the streets of Sunnydale after all the peace still stood. Vlad was passing the graveyard when he saw a blonde being swarmed by at least ten vampires, Vlad approached them his anger already boiled, lightening then shot out of his hands and four of the vampires turned to dust, the blonde then staked two vampires at once and stared at Vlad for a minute before continuing to fight the remaining vampires. One of the vampires ran up to Vlad only to have it's neck grabbed in his grip and been lifted off the ground.

"your not human…your like us a vampire why don't you join us against the slayer" the vampire said, Vlad then hissed and bared his fangs.

"because I'm the chosen one not some mutt like you, haven't you heard of the peace, no biting no slaying" Vlad hissed as he increased his grip.

"oh shit, but she's thee slayer" the vampire said, Vlad then smirked and increased his grip until the body fell from the head and became a pile of dust, then he turned to the blonde who had dusted the rest of them.

"so your thee slayer" Vlad said as he looked the blonde over.

"yeah and who are you another hot shot vampire who thinks there all that" Buffy retorted as she held her stake up.

Vlad chuckled before saying "yeah I'm Vladimir Dracula, sporn of Dracula and the chosen one" Vlad replied.

"Dracula, as in thee Dracula the one I slayed" Buffy gasped, still not dropping her stake.

"yeah, he tends to get slayed a lot, but he's still undead" Vlad said as he began circling Buffy and she started to circle him.

"so he did survive" Buffy said.

"yeah" Vlad said "look I don't want to fight you I'm not like my dad I'm only here to get away" Vlad added.

"yeah right a vampire that isn't here to kill the slayer" Buffy snorted.

"if I was would I have dusted those mutts?" Vlad sent back.

"mutts?"

"vampires who were made by demons, who are simply demons in a mortal shell" Vlad replied. "so see you round" Vlad added before flashing out of sight.

Another part of town…

Vlad was hanging outside a club known as the bronze, a brunette was then pushed out of the club and against the wall by a vampire, a stake fell out of her hand, the vampire held her hands against the wall and was leaning in for the bite when he suddenly decomposed into dust, "thanks…I'm dawn" dawn gasped when she saw Vlad.

"I'm Vlad, I better get you home before more come, bleeding mutts there all over this town" Vlad said as he took her hand and walked her out of the alley way and they began back to her house.

"so where are you from because your accent…" dawn started unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"I'm from Transylvania" Vlad said and felt the girls heart skip a beat. "so you've heard the myths and legends of the vampires" Vlad added.

"yeah" dawn replied, they neared her house "so are you a…" dawn couldn't say the last word not wanting to offend Vlad. The door opened and Buffy saw Vlad and instantly pulled dawn in.

"vampire…yeah I am" Vlad said as he turned to Buffy "the slayers sister, ha small world, you should get her a chaperone a mutt nearly had her" Vlad said and was about to walk away when Buffy forced him against the wall, arm under his neck, stake at his heart.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't stake you" Buffy hissed.

"well for one I saved your sister and two I mean no harm" Vlad said.

"is that true dawn?" Buffy asked not looking away from Vlad.

"yeah he did" dawn said.

"okay…do you have a soul?" Buffy then asked.

"if your asking am I evil, no and I would appreciate it if you put that stick away" Vlad replied, completely calm. Buffy kept the stake poised and ready, Vlad then slammed his palm against the wall behind him and Buffy was thrown back as was dawn, Vlad then flashed to Buffy, pulled the stake out of her hand, brought her arm around her neck and positioned his fangs just an inch away from her neck "listen if you think I'm waiting for the right moment to strike and take you out I'm not this is how fast I could take you out if I wanted to" Vlad hissed into Buffy's ear.

"Buffy" dawn screamed.

Vlad was then pulled back from behind and flung to the ground "wanna a bet?" angel asked as he faced Vlad, Buffy then picked her stake up and felt her neck and saw their was no bite, not even a scratch.

"another mutt…oh but one with a soul" Vlad remarked before extending his arm and twisting his wrist and lifting angel off the ground without even touching him.

"yeah I have a soul and what are you no vampire can do this, yet I can sense you" angel stated confused.

"I'm the chosen one, my powers are far more than any normal vampire, yet alone a mutt like you, now listen I mean no harm and you don't want me as your enemy, you don't bother me I won't bother you unless you drink human blood that is" Vlad said before using his powers to through angel against the wall. "now slayer, no more slaying, unless the vampire attacks humans, otherwise well my fangs are going to bite another neck" Vlad hissed before flashing out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Buffy headed to the magic shop to meet Giles and tell him about her little visitor. "Giles what have you got on a vampire chosen one?" Buffy asked as she entered the shop, Giles then looked at her wide eyes, sweat then ran down from his forehead as he went to one of his draws behind the counter and unlocked it and pulled out a old dust book, it was huge, he then blew the dust off the cover and had anya close the shop, he then opened the book sending dust everywhere.

"the chosen one, a pure blood vampire with unimaginable power and is destined to lead all vampires into a new age, all vampires shall bow to him and those who don't shall suffer his wrath" Giles read aloud from the book.

"what do you mean unimaginable power?" Buffy asked growing worried as she recalled how easy he took her and angel out and how strong that force he used against her was.

"I'm guessing it means what it says…the watchers have feared this day since the dorm of time the power this vampire posses could wipe out all humanity, it is also said he will have access to vampire powers that were lost to history and if that's true then we will have a problem, as it says nothing will be able to stop him, in fact the last chosen vampire that arose the only way to stop him was to trap him within a book, however, if the next chosen one has arose then it is more than likely the previous one has perished at his hand as when a new chosen one arises the chosen one is far more powerful than the previous one" Giles explained as he felt fear grip him.

That night…

Buffy was still at the magic shop researching the chosen one and his powers and still couldn't believe that one vampire could hold this much power, dawn then entered the shop, breathing heavily, "dawn what's wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"a gang of vamps…'breath'…about 15 I lost the stake when I bumped into them there just outside" dawn said as she ran to her sister, just then a vamp came flying through the door, forcing it open the vampire was then held up against the wall by some invisible force, soon after a tall boy wearing a leather jacket, black shirt and black jeans, Buffy gasped when she saw him.

"how many times are you going to get attacked kid" Vlad said smirking as he held his palm out, twisting his wrist as he approached the vampire which appeared to be in pain.

"you again" Buffy yelled as she grabbed a stake.

"oh if it isn't the slayer…oh thanks" Vlad said and the next thing Buffy knew the stake had flown out of her hand, hovered in mid air and repositioned itself and went flying toward the vamp and struck it in the hear dusting it, the stake then fell to the ground atop a pile of dust.

"what about the others?" dawn shrieked, soon after a gust of wind blew in several piles of dust.

"I think that answers your question" Vlad said as he nodded his head towards the dust, Giles then froze when he saw what had happened, he had just come up from the back room.

"your…you're the chosen one" he stuttered.

"yeah and you're or were her watcher" Vlad said after taking a whiff he then looked towards dawn "you okay" he asked, dawn then nodded silently.

"why are you here…is it the hell mouth" Buffy questioned, glaring at him, she then picked up a loaded crossbow from her bag and aimed it at Vlad and once again vlad didn't even flinch,

"you already know that, that won't work on me I would stop it before it even reaches me, but I'll answer your question, I came here because I needed some time my girlfriend left me for my long lost half 'brother' and I thought while I was at it I'd dust the mutts who weren't following the rules of the seas fire no biting no slaying" Vlad answered.

"what would you get out of that?" Buffy questioned.

"piece" Vlad said before flashing out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

Vlad patrolled the sewers as he headed beneath the new school, he then shot lightening from his finger tips and blasted a grater off the ground in the basement, Vlad then flew up into the school, he then focused his powers and made it slightly cloudy outside so he could walk through the school without getting vaporized, he then headed up the stairs and down the corridors and towards the headmaster's office.

Head of year office…

He entered the office and was about to walk to the door which led to the head master's office when he saw something that got his attention instantly "you've got to be kidding me are predicting where I will be next or are you desperate for answers" Vlad sneered as he turned to see Buffy glaring at him, her hand reaching into her bag and grasping a stake.

"what are you doing here?" Buffy demanded with a scowl plastered on her face as she held up the stake, Vlad simply looked at the stake and it crumbled into dust and slipped through her fingers.

"if you must know I'm going to enrol here" Vlad replied.

"and why would you do that?" Buffy asked as they began to circle each other.

"my last headmistress phoned ahead so if I don't come their will be an investigation eventually and we can't let them know about vampires now can we and beside I enjoy having the delusion of a normal life" Vlad replied, Buffy knew he was right about the investigation and about the risk.

"what did you mean last night about peace?" Buffy then asked.

"I want peace between vampires and breathers no biting no slaying, I plan on setting up blood banks to stop the biting while keeping up a good supply of blood" Vlad explained before going into a little more detail about his plan.

"a vampire that doesn't want to bite people, now I've heard it all" Buffy said sarcastically.

"believe what you want I don't really care" Vlad replied as he flashed passed her and to the office door and entered and received a schedule from the headmaster and was told he was gong to start next week, before been told to come strait back here next week where a student will be given the job of showing him around helping him catch up in class and such.

A/N sorry for how short this chapter is I just have a case of writers block, no idea when the next update shall be.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad was sitting the cemetery board out of his wits, the mutts had begun hiding from him, meaning he had run out of thing to do without any mutts around to deal with unless the slayer is in the mood for another 'friendly' chat. Which meant vlad with nothing else to do just thought of the past several months, sudden half-brother, getting engaged, her been dusted, turning his girlfriend into a vampire to save her 'life' only for her to throw it back in his face and leave him for his half-brother malik. He had been sitting on a bench in the cemetery listening to these thoughts for hours when his eyes diluted and Vlad sensed a mutt nearby and one with a soul.

"what do you want?" Vlad asked, not turning round, angel stood behind him.

"to talk…I can't figure you out your angle what you wish to gain…why you're here" angel said as walked round the bench and faced Vlad.

"what is there to figure out?" Vlad replied.

"why would the most powerful vampire in existence want peace when he could extinguish the slayers completely" angel replied.

"I've always wanted peace and aside from that the world needs slayers it balances things out…if the slayers were completely destroyed vampires would start draining breathers like it was going out of style and that would eventually lead to the extinction of humans and a surplus on vampires, vampires would then turn on each other and the world would fall into chaos and everyone loses" Vlad replied, remembering the previous chosen one's plan.

"huh never thought of it that way but I guess that's true…but still I would of thought you'd be after world domination" angel replied.

"I don't care for power I was just given it like the slayer was given her power, I just wanted to be human…anyways you knew I didn't want world domination or to destroy the slayer or the slayer's guild" Vlad replied.

"Oh and why's that?" angel asked.

"Because you came looking for me even when you knew I could dust you without breaking a sweat" Vlad replied.

"okay so I knew you weren't a big bad wanting to destroy the world or rule it I just was curious…but still why did you come here, after all I doubt it was just because thee slayer is here" angel replied.

"I needed to get away and my dad has a castle here, no ones bought it yet and I heard about the slayer and thought while I had my time to think and bring things together I could keep the peace" Vlad replied.

"Get away from what?" angel then asked.

"Everything…mainly memories of Erin" Vlad replied.

"Erin?"

"a slayer from the guild she came to slay my family, she pretended to be one of us using stasis spray and I fell for her and she did me, I found out what she was and her intentions but she proved she meant no harm after helping us get rid of a mad vampire with power that rivalled mine, she helped me return from the dark side and helped stop my marriage and saved my life at the cost of her own, I bit her to save her…she never forgave me and left me for my half-brother with power I gave her…she was my first bite and began drinking human blood where ever she went and I swore if I saw her again I'd dust her" Vlad explained, a tear, a single tear falling down his cheek as he remembered her.

"You fell in love with a slayer like me…you bit her like me not wanting too like me and both with dark sides" angel said never before realizing how the two of them were so similar.

"Yeah…I read about your dark side back at Garside the great angelus, worse 'vampire' that ever lived tortured almost all your victims in the cruellest possible ways and to make it worse you made some immortal like Drusilla" Vlad said.

"Yeah…and I lived hell because of it and the minute I actually forget my suffering and become truly happy I become angelus again" angel replied.

"yeah well I could turn evil again if my lose control and the only thing that let's me keep my dark side locked away is because I have something to fight for, however, each day I have less and less to fight for, I lost my love, my friends…'sigh' who knows what's next" Vlad said.

"don't worry you'll always find something to fight for it seems to always happen here when any of us lose faith we gain something else to fight for" angel replied. "I'll tell Buffy what you said, however, I doubt she'll trust you yet…see ya later" angel said before skulking away into the shadows and headed to Buffy's house.


End file.
